left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Port
The Port is the third and last chapter in Left 4 Dead 2's The Passing campaign. As the two teams of Survivors meet at the bridge, they work out a plan to grab the gas cans to start the generator. Under attack from all around, the two teams work together to survive long enough for the generator to lower the raised bridge. Strategy Campaign When you get out of the safe room, you should encounter the other side of the bridge, with Francis, Louis, and Zoey congratulating you and telling you how to power the generator. Basically a Scavenge map similar to Dead Center's finale, the Survivors have to collect all of the Gas cans. As usual, there will be a Tank battle after a short duration, followed by another one a short time later. Sometimes, two Tanks may appear at the same time. Louis, Francis, and Zoey will assist the new Survivors with gunfire and various items such as Bile bombs and First aid kits when they are near the generator area, although they will generally already be killing any Infected in their vicinity. As Louis is manning a Heavy Machine Gun, and Francis and Zoey are using Tier 2 weapons with ammo caches next to them, this is especially useful when the Tank arrives, where the Survivors may either get the opportunity to let them do the task of killing the Tank (earning an Achievement), or combining gunfire to make Tanks fall even faster. The Survivors must still get the Gas cans, of which there are 16 to find in Campaign, Realism and Versus, and 10 in Single Player mode. Once the Survivors have fed all the cans into the generator, the bridge will lower after a short duration, and then the Survivors must make a run for it all the way to the race car. If you live, you are rewarded with a scene with the original Survivors cheering you on while you drive out the city. A strategy you can use at the finale is circling around the map, collecting Gas cans as you go. Start from the single Gas can inside the building, and work your way around clockwise. This is a great strategy to use with Campaign and Versus, due to the street in the center being a quick way to fuel the generator, grab ammo, and get extra items and weapons from the original Survivors. Another strategy is to take the chance to gather the Gas cans quickly once the Tank spawns, but simply ignore the Tank as you gather the cans. There are less Infected on the streets and the map is large enough so that you can dodge and run away, scaling the muliple levels to escape the Tank. Surviving the finale Multiple Special Infected will appear at once sometimes so don't go too far from the original Survivors. Like Swamp Fever, two Tanks may appear at some points. If this happens, run to the bridge so the original Survivors can deal with them. At the beginning of the finale go for the gas cans that are too far from the original Survivors to save time. Notes * You are able to toss Pain pills and Adrenaline Shots up to the original Survivors, like you would when you give items to another character normally. You are also able to smack Francis, due to how close he is, with your weapon or item. This is actually due to an oversight, which proves that the original Survivors are actual bots just like any other human character in the game. The items you throw up to them do not do anything, because they will toss you items regardless. * The original Survivors will also occasionally throw down items such as grenades, weapons, including the M60, with a Laser sight attached, Chainsaws, Adrenaline, Pills, or even First aid kits. ** The original Survivors will usually attempt to communicate to you by calling you over when they have something to give out. You then have to look at them before they toss it down. If you grab it fast enough, your character will say thanks to the person who threw the item. * With the Mutation Bleed Out, it was previously bugged, as the original Survivors would sometimes throw First aid kits down to the new Survivors during the finale, despite the fact no First aid kits should be available at all times. Although this was quickly patched by Valve in the 30th April update for the PC, the bug is still currently active on the Xbox 360 version of Left 4 Dead 2. * There are many unreachable weapons and ammo piles laying around inside the building Zoey and Francis are firing from. There is also an unreachable Assault Rifle and an ammo pile sitting next to the Heavy Machine Gun Louis uses. * A Laser sight trigger has been placed on the ledge Zoey and Francis stand on. Using noclip from the Developer Console to fly to this ledge will also equip Laser sights to your weapons. Bots will also usually pick them up from the ground. * Jimmy Gibbs Junior's stock car is placed in the wrong position from the first chapter of The Passing. * Occasionally, a Special Infected may try attacking and using their abilities against the original Survivors. * Zoey may sometimes mimic Ellis' Keith stories at the end saying, "I ever tell you 'bout the time my buddy Ellis stole a car from the mall and drove it over a bunch of zombies?". Sometimes Francis may responds by saying, "Nope, I haven't heard that one" * Bill's lifeless body can be found in the generator room right next to the generator, holding an Assault Rifle that can be taken by a player. It is suggested that he was operating the generator to save the other Survivors when he was killed. * If you get the chance to search the buildings more thoroughly, you may be rewarded with Laser sights, as they are fairly common in this level, but only after you have gone down in the lift. * There is a boat in the water on the right of the bridge. Once the bridge has been lowered, the player can clearly see that the ship is called "One 4 All". Just like "Save 4 Less" and "Just 4 kids" in Dead Center, this is possibly a reference to the game's name and probably to Bill's act of courage. * Bill's trademark cigarette is missing from his corpse. But the cigarette may just be a prop and was forgot to be put in. * It is recommended to refrain from jumping while in the elevator heading down to the finale, as moving around too much can cause a rare glitch that renders Survivors unable to leave the elevator when it reaches ground level, and the infected can still attack them. * It is unknown what became of the original Survivors, though through one quote of Zoey, it may be that they will be going to The Mall. * Zoey is apparently shown to be keeping something from the Survivors, and Louis says that it'll be tough out there anyway. This combined with the fact that they refuse to head to New Orleans may hint that they know that the Infection has reached there. ** This could also mean they know about the military killing carriers, and have had a run in with them in the past. ** Or, it could mean they knew the road ahead of them was blocked, but didn't tell the Survivors, leaving them to walk the highway, thus beginning Dark Carnival. * If you noclip onto either the bridge platforms or the balcony, players can actually walk on these areas along side the original survivors. ** The only way to get off the balcony is to noclip yourself off. * Before you go down the lift, if you noclip into the building where the Left 4 Dead Survivors stand on the balconies, you can find two weapons and a pistol lying on the floor, which can be picked up. ** Also, while you're still have noclip activated, press the button for the lift to go down, and you will see the 3 Left 4 Dead survivor bots turn around. Francis and Zoey will dissappear, but Louis (at first) crouches his way to the machine gun and then mounts his position on the gun. * Louis manning the Heavy Machine Gun is the first time in the Left 4 Dead series that a Survivor bot uses the weapon. It is unknown whether or not the turret never overheats or if Louis fires it in a way to prevent the gun from reaching that point. Normally, the bots will refuse to use the gun, possibly to allow players to man the turrets if they wish to do so and not fight over it with the bots. * Similar to the finale in Dead Center, if you bring a Gas can to the finale from the previous map, it will count towards your total cans needed to fuel the generator. However, the game may glitch out and cause the bridge to not come down if you use the extra gas cans in the generator immediately after using the last can needed to escape. * One of the buildings in which gas is found may or may not have a wall missing which can make getting to the gas either a little slower or a lot faster. * Zoey, Francis, and Louis are completely immune to damage, which is odd since the Infected usually don't bother attacking them and focus on the new Survivors. * Likely a developer oversite, but there is no way the stock car would actually be able to leave the area, as all the roads are blocked by massive concrete barricades. ** Zoey states that the road is "clear" past the bridge, another oversight by the developer. * The Survival map for this Chapter is the only one to contain the Chainsaw in the entire game. * Interestingly, a Molotov will not ignite if one of the original Survivors drop it, but it will ignite if a player throws it. ** This could be due to it not being lit. * In Versus, if a Spitter spits on the lift while the Survivors are going down, the spit will fizzle out within 2 seconds, dealing only one hit to the Survivors. * A rare glitch may happen when the Survivors are heading down to the generator. The finale will not start and the players are free to roam the map. Common Infected will not attack the player unless provoked like in a normal level, but the Gas cans are still there and can be poured into the generator. The only way to start the finale is by "using" the yellow pole to the right of the lift. Gallery File:14all.png|The sign of the One4All boat. File:C6m3 port0004.jpg|Francis and Zoey defending the Survivors from the balcony. File:C6m3 port0005.jpg|Louis using the Heavy Machine Gun Image:Francis Zoey defend.jpg|Another image of Francis and Zoey defending the Survivors from the balcony. IM001322.jpg|This building may occasionally have a hole in the left wall, allowing for slightly easier gas collection References Category:The Passing Category:Left 4 Dead 2